User blog:Wachowman/Parody 19 season 2 Captain Warrior vs Captain Coder (Napoleon vs Napoleon)
And we're back YAY, Surprisingly enough I was able to make this parody today, but since its a user battle It should be easy to make...hopefully, cause as THIS is being written, I have no clue what to make, and it'll still be cool and awesome and legit and radical and swa-*Gets shot* Notes Don't worry, that bullet didn't kill me I'm also not parodying rap songs for many reasons that I don't have to explain...unless its epic RAP battles...then yeah... Captain Warrior vs Captain Coder beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_T2XtTiilY EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY CAPTAIN CODER VS CAPTAIN WARRIOR BEGIN Captain Coder DAMN! I can't believe how fucking immature you are, When it come to users pics, you're nothing like Tony stark. I'll rip your Suit apart Tinman, turn it all into cans, Time for you to see how it is to battle a real man. I can code, I can make Phil's page look like SteelerNation's You're the worst thing to happen to this wiki since SamisFusion No one wants you as a user, CW go back to a WC, So you should go back to making those raps that aren't even "legendary". Captain Warrior How dare you talk to me, you "Copy of Wachowman" Imma legend, you're just an unofficial whiny Captain. Ill reject you harder than Scraw did for your vote on his demotion, At least when I joined people didn't think I was Samis. Just Code up some rhymes you barely liked noob, Before I become mod, and use my Powers on you. This New guys about to see, How to survive on this wiki, After this, your wiki crush NF will be going for me. Captain Coder Why don't you go back to your AWC account or at least never join chat, You're not close to being chat mod, we'd rather make Labtux a Crat. And I don't even care, that you think you're most active user here, Teddy's probably more chat active, You haven't even been here a year! Captain Warrior Shut the fuck up, cause you're underestimating what this Warrior is about, Ill show you what I'm about when I Get a ban on your account. Ill whip you so bad that when you join chat it won't load, You call yourself CaptainCoder, but you don't even know how to code. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Captain Coder Captain Warrior Song end AND NOW WERE DONE, That was harder to make than I thought, but only took me about 30 min *looks at clock*, SHIT, I gotta pick up Roxanne!...she'll be fine, anyways I hope you enjoyed this Parody and can find many more for me to make, I already got a lotta ideas from comments and chat. Next time What do you want next? Like a Mod (Shoop) (Like a Boss) FlareBlitz and I know it (Flare) (Sexy and I Know it) I control (MPOF) Dynamite That does it for today, until next time, peace! Category:Blog posts